


Harry Potter and the Stargate Adventure

by EtheSlytherinLion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheSlytherinLion/pseuds/EtheSlytherinLion
Summary: Harry Potter and his 3 wives have decided that they needed to move on to the Next Great Adventure and end up on a new planet. Soon they come in contact with a team of explorers, it happens to be SG-1 and the world will never be the same.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Harry Potter and the Stargate Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Hello. I am E. I am a new writer and trying my hand at writing some fanfiction. I have zero experience and very little idea about how to go about this so any help is appreciated. Please leave reviews with constructive criticism.  
>  This story will be a crossover with Stargate SG-1. I do want to warn you all that this will have many many cliches and tropes that I find enjoyable. MoD, OP, Super Harry all come to mind. This story will also feature Harry and a Harem of women from both the Harry Potter and SG-1 fandom.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1. I am only writing this for fun.**
> 
> **Word Count: 1963**

**Prologue:**

Harry Potter was slowly walking across the decimated streets. Hedwig, Harry’s trusted familiar, was flying in a holding pattern above him looking out for danger. Harry turned his head, scanning the area. He and Hedwig were scouting out the place, they needed to make sure the area was clear, precious cargo was on its way and Harry sure as hell was going to make sure that his precious cargo could arrive safely. 

It seemed that the sidewalk Harry up at was safe, for the moment. Pulling out his wand Harry made sure to toss up some quick and dirty protection wards up and down the street with a negligent wave. It had taken him a long time to be able to set wards like that so fast, but his magic and practice allowed it. Life had become hard during the war, it was necessary to push your magic to its furthest or death was imminent. Death was imminent regardless, but if your magic was strong then you were most likely to survive. Harry’s magic was the strongest. Even during his time at Hogwarts his magic was strong. Now, though, it was many times stronger than back then. Harry, with the help of Hermione, had been able to find out that his magic had been bound many times without him knowing it. He was bound to the bare minimum necessary to avoid death. Honestly, it might have killed anyone else, but magic is resilient, it grows and adapts and so that is what his magic did, if it was bound so tightly than only a tiny percentage could pass through the bindings then it would grow so that the tiny percentage was enough to make sure Harry was able to live. It hurt like hell when Harry managed to remove those bindings but the feeling of finally being able to touch all of his magic was worth it.

Harry shook his head. It was not time to run down memory lane. He had to focus. Rummaging in his Basilisk skin cloak Harry pulled out a small knotted cord. It was a Portkey, he activated it and waited.

A minute after he sent the Portkey another one activated in an underground bunker. The second Portkey brought with it Harry’s precious cargo, his wives. 

“Wotcher, Harry,” greeted Tonks from down the street, never one to wait. 

“Honestly, Tonks, can’t you wait until we actually reach him?” chided Hermione. 

Fleur, the last of Harry’s three wives, looked at the other two in amusement. Tonks was a vibrant and energetic woman who did as she liked. Hermione on the other hand, was a prim and proper girl, for all the love that they had for each other, Tonks still managed to get her riled up. 

“Let’s get to him quickly,” said Fleur to the girls, in her slight accent. “We have not seen him in months and I want to hug him.”

Tonks and Hermione heeded her words, they missed Harry as well and wanted to get to him as soon as possible. All three women picked up the pace and walked briskly towards their husband.

Harry looked grim, he usually did but as he caught the sight of his wives bickering and then heading towards him some of that grimness went away. A small smile made its way to his face and his brilliant emerald eyes shone slightly brighter.

“Can’t help but annoy Hermione can you, Dora?” Harry asked as they finally reached him.

Tonks smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug joined by Hermione and Fleur who were close behind. Harry and his wives hugged for a moment, enjoying the warmth of each other and the feeling of finally being together again. It was a bright light in dark times. 

“We did it Harry! We finally figured out a way to leave this dimension!” Hermione exclaimed with a happiness she had not displayed in a few years. The breakthrough in the coven’s research was the last piece needed for them to finally get around to making a ritual to send them into a different dimension. It had taken many months during which the family had split up. Harry had gone around the globe, picking up any remnants of anything that they had not picked up on their first scavenger hunt. 

The women had stayed in the Chamber of Secrets. The wards of Hogwarts held even though most of the castle had been destroyed. Harry had found a different entrance and saw the Chamber was fine, hidden below ground and covered by the wards. It was the perfect place to have a base of operations and away from anything that could harm them. While in the Chamber, Hermione, Fleur, and Tonks had found the missing component of the ritual. They needed a power source larger than even Harry’s magic could provide. They needed a soul, or several souls to power the ritual to open a rift in space time via magic to escape from the accursed world they found themselves in. 

“So, what is it?” Harry asks.

“It's our souls, Harry,” exclaims Hermione. “We thought your magic was enough, but it's not! I thought that even with your large magic reserves and the boost you got from the Hallows but its not. We need to charge the ritual directly with our souls.”

“She has been going on about it for some time Harry,” Fleur adds, her accent slight but noticeable.

“With our souls? Isn’t that dangerous Hermione?” says Harry.

Hermione huffs lightly, knowing this question was coming. “I already did the Arithmancy, we should be fine. I know soul magic is not well known but we know enough that I could work out that we should be safe.” 

“We trust you Hermione, if you say it's safe, then it is safe.” assures Tonks.

Harry motions them along. Hedwig had sent him a light alert along the familiar bond. It seems something was about. It seems some of the left over demons were prowling the area.

“Hurry girls, we might have company,” Harry says before sending Hedwig a command to continue scouting. He wasn’t worried about her, she had managed to ascend, in a sense, into a Phoenix. It had come as a shock but Harry’s magic was too much for Hedwig to absorb so she used it to evolve. Her intelligence and magical abilities grew and eventually she burst into white flame and was reborn.

Everyone walked quickly to the hole in the middle of the street. It was the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, well, what was left of it. London had been wrecked with the incursion of the demons, a hare brained scheme by some wannabe Dark Lord that really did not pay off. Still, the entrance was still usable to an extent. You just needed to float down the shaft where the telephone box used to move through. With some brooms it was rather easy. Harry and the girls had enough magical power to fly so they didn’t even need the brooms.

So Harry and the girls floated down the shaft to the Atrium and then found another shaft that let them down to the Department of Mysteries. They had already raided it in preparation for this trip long ago, but the Veil of Death didn’t move no matter what they tried so they needed to go into the Death Chamber.

Once they got there Harry walked up to the Veil of Death. He looked at the stone arch, tracing the runes and symbols that were scattered all over it. There didn’t seem to be rhyme or reason to it, but Harry knew that was wrong even if he didn’t know why. He was fascinated with the Veil since Sirius fell through it. He swore he could hear whispers and soft noises from the Veil but none of the girls could. Still, they allowed Harry his fascination especially when it led to discovering that it could be used as a portal if the right conditions were met. Hermione had led the research effort after that. Harry had an intuitive connection with magic Hermione was a master at research.

Hermione eventually figured out that a ritual was needed and that said ritual needed a lot of power. Just recently she had figured out that the soul was the right power source. Beyond that, it seemed that it just needed the intent of the user and a linkage between the multiple people doing the ritual if it was done with more than one person, in this case it was a soul bond. 

Now they were ready. Hermione led the charge and set up a ritual circle with a four pointed star pattern on the floor around the Veil of Death. It was drawn in a magically inert mixture of salt and chalk to stabilize the portal created as much as possible. At the end of each star point she drew smaller circles for each of them to stand in and then she was finished.

“Harry, the ritual circle is ready,” Hermione said.

“You girls all set?” Harry asked his wives, looking at each one for a moment. 

“Yes, mon amour,” responded Fleur.

Hermione and Tonks just nodded.

Harry nodded back to them then signaled Hedwig. She flew down and stood in front of him. Harry reached out his hand and touched her head. Harry had started a process to absorb Hedwig into his body to make sure she could travel with them to this new dimension. Harry didn’t want to leave her behind and she had made it quite clear that she would find a way to find him if he didn’t take her with him so the decision had been out of his hands. The solution to that problem had turned out to be a type of melding of being that connected the familiar to their wizard or witch via the soul, ensuring they were always together. Eventually, Hedwig finished absorbing into Harry, it didn’t hurt as much as the first time but it was still mildly painful for Harry. 

With that done each of them went to stand on a different point of the star. Pulling out ritual knives, they proceeded to cut their wrists to add the power of their blood to the ritual, working as a type of sacrifice to initialize the process. Then they started chanting in tongues, in unison as their voices increased in volume and started to merge. As their blood dripped they pushed their magic, and with it their souls, outward into the center of the ritual circle. The circle began to go with an eldritch light and the chanting reached a crescendo. With a ‘woosh’ and a flash of silvery-blue light, a portal opened inside the Veil of Death. The glowing light of the ritual dissipated and the chanting ebbed to silence as Harry and the girl's wounds healed. Each sighed deeply as the strain on their magic, bodies, and souls lightened.

Hermione moved first, she let out a breath and stepped out of her circle, and motioned for everyone to do the same when the portal didn’t collapse.

“We did it, Harry!” Hermione yelled and then jumped on Harry in jubilation.

Fleur and Tonks smiled and joined the hug for a moment before the group pulled apart and prepared to leave. Harry suggested that they clean out the area so that no one would be able to follow them. Call him paranoid but Harry thought it was the best idea to cover their bases just in case.

With that done, Harry joined hands with his wives after making sure they had everything packed and ready. Then, they walked hand in hand through the Veil of Death onto the next great adventure. 


End file.
